


Cooler Than Me [JOHNDAVE AU]

by Kings4Life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dave is the Nerd and John is the cool kid, F/F, F/M, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, it's canon, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings4Life/pseuds/Kings4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert. That's all you got to say before girls start dropping their panties. He is a total ladies man as most rumored. John Egbert, one of the most popular guys in Alternia U. Given the title "Cool Kid" he's pretty cool. </p>
<p>Dave Strider, on the other hand, is quite the nerd. Opposite of John , but very attractive. He is also dating John sister while John is dating his sister which is very awkward. He eventually meets John which stirs up some mixed feelings? Well, for John at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungover

Ah , yes, Alternia and Beforus University. Just your typical college but, not really. But, it's still the same place where student's souls die almost everyday and everyone binges on energy drinks and Ramen. As a few roam the campus and others stay in classes, the few that don't have morning classes are either sleeping in or are out partying. John and Jade are a bit of both.  Both are hungover from drinking a bit too much last night at The Peixes sister's party. Their parties have always been fun since middle school and its obvious they ain't stopping now. John groans as he sits up. Feeling as he's about to throw up. "Jaaaaade!" He whines out to his older sister who flings a pillow at his face, "I was sleeping you asshole! "Jade shouts at him. "Calm your tits, Jade! If you wanted me to buy you tampons you should have said so!" John yelled at his sister. "Fuck you!" She shouts. "You're disgusting! We're siblings!" John shouts out the smart-ass comment. Jade sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Look, John. We're both hungover and the only way to let it wash over is to drink a banana milkshake." John rolled his eyes.

 

John and Jade both continue with their day, Jade showering, getting ready for classes while John talks with his girlfriend, Rose. "How many do you want me to buy you again?" John asks, "As many as you can buy." Rose states, "I need enough to last a week." John sighs, "Alright." Rose screamed causing John to pull away from his phone. "Dave Elizabeth Strider! You are so dead!" John just listens upon Rose and Dave's ConAversation. A bit of talking is happening, too blurred out to be heard clearly. The conversation ends with a huge "Fuck You!"  Sourced by "Dave"

 

Rose sighs into the phone, "Sorry about that, my brother is being a real asshole." John nods, "It's fine, sisters can be a real pain in the ass too." He chuckles, "John, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Love you~" Rose hangs up before he could reply. He hangs up as well, putting his phone away with a sigh.

 

"John?" He turns around to see his sister, her hair damp and wearing cargos and a graphic tee. "Are you alright?" She asks, combing her fingers through her dark brown hair. He ods, with a smile. "Yeah." She smiles back. "Was that Rose?" She asks. He hums, nodding. She nods, almost in unoson with John. She walks into the ktichen, "Still hungover?" She asks, taking out the blender. He laughs, "Yeah." She laughs, preparing the milkshake.

 


	2. Ditching

John turns on the shower head. The cold water running down his long back. The cold water actually soothed him, didn't really gave him chills. He got used to it since his sister would always use the hot water. _God damn it, Jade._ He covers himself in soap, the suds lather his body, covering  _almost_ every square inch of his body. After rinsing off and repeating, he got out and dried himself. He changed into a loose blue shirt, some jeans, and converse. He walked out of his room, walking to the empty couch.

He still had time before his first class started so, he decided to checkout the universities' courtyards. It's probably the alphas hanging out or Aradia digging up some artifacts. John sighs, taking his backpack and his sweater. 

Soon, John is walking down empty corridors. Full of nothing, but flyers. Students can be heard sleeping in, snoring soundly. Something John wishes to be doing in his very sleep deprived and hungover state. 

John exits the main dorms, leaving the Beta dorms. He then seeks out to the courtyard and as expected, he sees Aradia with her rusted, but trusty shovel. She wipes some sweat from her forehead. 

She huffs softly, thrusting her shovel once into the loose soil, in search of some artifacts. John quietly walks behind her, in attempt to scare her. She then turns around. Her soft brown eyes widen and her usual creepy smile appeared across her face, "Hello, John. I see that you made an attempt to scare me or frighten me in anyway, but I have played with many spirits and demons when we were kids and still do now so, in order to scare me, you must be either a praying mantis or something that everyone is scared of because I have done things that you wound't have the balls to do so, now if you'll excuse me, I have artifacts to find."

She finishes her rant, turning around and continued digging in hope to hit an artifact. 

John looks as he was about to pass out, but turns around and walks away. He checks his phone to check the time, but ends up going on tumblr and scrolling through his dash. After he thought he was done, he turned on his phone once again to check the time to see he's already late for his first class. 

Instead of running to his class in panic, he just decides to ditch classes entirely and go to a nearby outlet, hoping one of his friends got the same idea. He looks around the unusually almost empty outlet. He sighs, looking down in defeat. He should have left to class when he was already back at the school. No going back at this time. 

Instead of moping, he looks around, doing a bit of window shopping and what not. He sighs, going inside of one of the stores. Ditching wasn't as bad as he thought. Sure, he did ditch back in High School and Middle School, but never in his first year in College. Now, he think's it's time for a bit of a change so, he loosened up and enjoyed his day out a bit more. 

He can tell that this was going to be a long day. 


End file.
